


Lupine Civilian Integration: Transition Challenges and Responsibilities

by missmollyetc



Category: Generation Kill, Generation Kill and...uh, dira?
Genre: Fanart, Other, PowerPoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GySgt. Mason Estes/Juniper - Curriculum Director</p>
<p>USLMC Logistics Command</p>
<p>Presenter Role(s): Administrator</p>
<p>In order to successfully transition from the military to the civilian world, human Marines and their Lupine partners must survive in a less structured and often confusing new environment.  Information and Preparation are the tools which will allow you and your brother/sister to successfully master your new environment. This seminar will inform Marines of their continuing responsibilities towards their Lupine partners, as well as their new duties as brothers/sisters to reservist breeders.  A short Q & A period will follow immediately post-presentation, as well as an opportunity to obtain Forms 87652, 87652(F), and 122a(BP)</p>
<p>Presentation Objective(s): * Discuss strategies for easy transitioning of lupine personnel into civilian life * Discuss strategies for creating a workflow of information gathering, organizing, and sharing information * Demonstrate resources for veteran aid and wolfheall placement (1300-1430, USLMC Logistics Building, Conf. Rm. E).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupine Civilian Integration: Transition Challenges and Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which in Your Case You Have Not Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223466) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> During one of the many, many discussions with [](http://dira.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dira**](http://dira.dreamwidth.org/) about the fusion universe she created in [Which in Your Case You Have Not Got](http://dsudis.livejournal.com/596530.html) we came to the logical conclusion that, being the Marines, there would be a lot of crap you had to go through if you wanted to take your brother/sister wolf into the civilian world and that, being the Military, there would be a PowerPoint attached. This is that story.

Summary:

GySgt. Mason Estes/Juniper - Curriculum Director

USLMC Logistics Command

Presenter Role(s): Administrator

In order to successfully transition from the miliary to the civilian world, human Marines and their Lupine partners must survive in a less structured and often confusing new environment. Information and Preparation are the tools which will allow you and your brother/sister to successfully master your new environment. This seminar will inform Marines of their continuing responsibilities towards their Lupine partners, as well as their new duties as brothers/sisters to reservist breeders. A short Q & A period will follow immediately post-presentation, as well as an opportunity to obtain Forms 87652, 87652(F), and 122a(BP)

Presentation Objective(s): * Discuss strategies for easy transitioning of lupine personnel into civilian life * Discuss strategies for creating a workflow of information gathering, organizing, and sharing information * Demonstrate resources for veteran aid and wolfheall placement (1300-1430, USLMC Logistics Building, Conf. Rm. E).

  
[http://dira.ficlaundering.com/gk/integration.ppt (This pops up as a download)](http://dira.ficlaundering.com/gk/integration.ppt)


End file.
